Glee Facebook Friendship
by DivaDoll
Summary: the ND and Warblers on the facebook, nothing more to say " warnings- i have a really bad grammer.
1. Chapter 1

HEY! well, this is the first fanfic i'm writing and i hope you all will like it! basiclly in this chapter it's start with 02x14 but from chapter two it's not according to the show's plot

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR KLAINE. I WISH I WERE BUT I'M NOT.**

enjoy! :)

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Party at my house! like this if you're coming!

**_Sam evens and 11 others like this_**

**Noah Puckerman:** I'm bringing the sweet stuff (;

**Rachel Berry:** what you mean sweet stuff?

**Santana Lopez:** ...giggling juice?

**Rachel Berry:** huh?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** the wet devil!

**Rachel Berry:** what the hell you all talking about?

**Kurt Hummel:** alcohol Rachel! Alcohol! and I thought Finn was stupid...

**_Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez and 6 others like this comment_**

**Finn Hudson:**not funny, dude. not funny.

**Blaine Anderson** posted on **Kurt Hummel**'s-  
Kurt you want to join me to buy coffee in the Lima Bean?

**Kurt Hummel:** yes sure, I'll meet you in our dorms in 5 minutes

**Mercedes Jones:** white boy are you dating dapper warbler?

**Blaine Anderson:** oh, no Mercedes we are only friends!

**Jeff Sterling:** don't listen to them, they're dating 100%

**Nick Duval:** yeah, they cuddling all the day on the couches

**Wes Montgomery:** and Kurt always sitting on Blaine's lap and Blaine ALWAYS whispering in his ear and Kurt ALWAYS blush

**David Thomson:** and one time I heard wired voices from their dorms *cough* they was totally making out *cough*

**Mercedes Jones:** I don't know who any of you are and how you're my friends of Facebook, but dapper boy if you'll hurt my boy I swear I'll hurt you!

**Blaine Anderson:** ...

**Kurt Hummel:**oh god *facepalm*

**Kurt Hummel:** me and Blaine are only friends. ONLY friends!

**Wes Montgomery:** don't lie Kurtie-Pie, we all know about you two

**Jeff Sterling:** well anyway Blaine have a huge crush on you (;

**Blaine Anderson:** Jeff- STFU -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Santana Lopez:**wanky (;

**Finn Hudson:** the moment when your stap brother blackmail you with your website history... *sigh*

_**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman and 22 others**_

**Noah Puckerman:** BUSTED!

**Kurt Hummel:** that what happened when you tell me no. I always get what I want.

**Santana Lopez:** wanky!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** what Finn have in his website history...?

**Kurt Hummel:** you don't want to know, Britt... trust me you don't want to know...

**Rachel Berry:** OMG Finn really?

**Finn Hudson:** uhm...

**Blaine Anderson:** on the way to Rachel party with Kurt and Finn

**Quinn Fabray:** why you coming?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt said it would be fun!

**Santana Lopez:** WANKY (;

**Kurt Hummel:** oh my god, Santana stop saying that!

**Santana Lopez:** shut up lady lips

**_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson dislike this comment_**

**Santana Lopez:** dislike it as long as you want i don't care! bwahahaha!

**Quinn Fabray, Loren Zizes, Blaine Anderson and 11 others are now at Rachel Berry's house**

**Noah Puckerman:**TIME TO PARTY!

**Rachel Berry:** the wane taset like punk! IT TAST LIKE PINK!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** arties lipz taste vetter

**Artie Abrams:** hell yea bitch

Kurt Hummel: I can't believe that just happened. Rachel and Blaine kissed. that something I never thought would happened!

**Wes Montgomery:** THEY WHAT?

**David Thomson:** wtf I thought he was gay!

**Jeff Sterling:** NOOOO! But Kurt and Blaine are dating!

**Kurt Hummel:** we aren't dating Jeff! and it was only truth or dare, relax! and now they going to sing us duet... *sigh*

**Wes Montgomery:** Kurtie-Pie are you jealous (;

**Kurt Hummel:** NO!

_**Wes Montgomery, Nick Duval and 2 others dislike this comment**_

**Rachel Berry:** Blaines face taste awsom.

_**Blaine Anderson like this**_

**Blaine anderson:** tanks Racel (;

**Kurt** **Hummel**: the moment when your dad walk into your room and see **Blaine Anderson **laying in your bed without even knew he was there...

**Finn Hudson: **busted! Burt is going to kill you!

**Santana Lopez: **wanky wanky! i didn't know you have it Kurt (;

**Blaine Anderson:** ^i'm just going to ignore this^ and thank you for taking care of me, Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** you welcome Blaine, anytime you want!

**Santana Lopez:** wankywankywankywankywanky! Kurt you wad taking care of Blaine? (;

**Blaine Anderson: **^still ignoring^

**Kurt Hummel****:** ^^ignoring too^^

**Mike Chang****:** i hate hangovers... i can't stop throwing up...

_**Tina Cohen Chang, Rachel Berry and 24 others like this**_

**Santana Lopez: **you getting used to this

**Tina Cohen Chang: **do you want i'll come over?

**Mike Chang: **no.. i'm fine, thanks anyway!

**Kurt Hummel: **lucky me and Finn didn't drink, i can't get another hangover... last time i throw up on Ms. Pillsbury shoes and that didn't end good...

**Wes Montgemory:** poor Kurtie-pie and his hangovers!

**Kurt Hummel: **^IGNORING^

**Wes Montgemory: **you can run but you can't hide!

**Blaine Anderson:** on my way to the date with **Rachel Berry**

**Nick Duval:**that something i never thought i would see

**David Thomson:**WHAT? so what about Kurtie-Pie? ):

**Finn Hudson:**you aren't gay?

**Kurt Hummel:**enjoy your date, Blaine...

**Wes Montgomery:**Kuuuuuuuuurt! you can't let him do this!

**Kurt Hummel:**he can do what he want, Wes, anyway i know what will be the end of this story

**Rachel Berry:**yes Wes, Blaine can do whatever he want, and Kurt you'll see...

**Wes Montgomery:**shut up midge!

**Rachel Berry:**-_-

**Blaine Anderson:** guys i can do what i want leave me alone! and me and Kurt was best friends and still are, right Kurt?

_**Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel like this  
Nick Duval and 3 others dislike this**_

**Kurt Hummel:** yes of course! always! Guys don't be mean

_**Jeff Sterling and 3 others dislike this**_

**Blaine Anderson: **100% gay. i'm 100% gay.

**_David Thomson, Kurt Hummel and 16 others like this_**

**Jeff Sterling: **YES!

**David Thomson: **thank god!

**Kurt Hummel:** i told you that what would happened...

**Wes Montgomery:** victory!

**_Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this comment_**

* * *

and... that's it for the first chapter! :D please review if you want i'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

hey there! thank you all for the reviews! 3

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. OR ANY OF THE COUPLES. I WISE I WERE BUT I'M NOT.**

enjoy the second chapter! :D

* * *

**Rachel berry** is now friends with **Jesse St. James**

**_Finn Hudson and 20 others dislike this_**

...

**Rachel Berry** posted on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall-  
KURT! what should I wear for my date? the long blue dress or the black with the one shoulder?

**Kurt Hummel:** the black one, it's flattering you. May I ask who's your date?

**Rachel Berry:** thank you! you're a life saver! and... umm... Jesse...

**Kurt Hummel:** St. James? Rachel it won't end good and you know it!

**Rachel Berry:** it's real this time!

**Kurt Hummel:** fine but if he'll throw eggs on your head again it's your problem. and this time i'm going to call you egghead for the rest of the year

**Rachel Berry:** MEANIE!

**Jesse St. James:** you know I can read all this right...?

**Kurt Hummel:** fuck off, Jesse

_**Jesse St. James dislike this**_

_..._

**Finn Hudson** posted on **Rachel Berry**'s wall-  
so you dating Jesse now?

**Rachel Berry:** yes you can say that

**Finn Hudson:** oh wow.

**Rachel Berry:** ...?

**Finn Hudson** is now in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

_**Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce and 30 others are confused about this**_

**Noah Puckerman:** what the fuck?

**Rachel Berry:** are you doing this to make me jealous...?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm so confused right now...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** it's okay my dolphin you can join me, I'm always confused! :D

**Blaine Anderson:** ^WTF?^

**Kurt Hummel:** you don't want to know Blaine, you just don't...

...

**Rachel Berry:** just got back from my date with Jesse... *sigh* :(

**Kurt Hummel:** egghead!

_**Rachel Berry dislike this comment**_

**Rachel Berry:** MEANIE!

**Finn Hudson:** what he did this time?

**Rachel Berry:** throw milk and flour at me...

**Santana Lopez:** eggs, flour and milk. the next time he'll do is push you into a oven! ew dwarf cake...

_**Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson dislike this comment**_

**Finn Hudson** is now Single

**Santana Lopez** is now Single

_Santana and Finn aren't dating anymore. you all can be happy._

...

_**Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce and 10 others like this**_

**Blaine Anderson:** ^okay wtf?^ someone crazy got over Facebook.

**Santana Lopez:** bwahahaha! :3

**Blaine Anderson:** O.o

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt make me go with him to shopping with Rachel and Mercedes. oh joy! -_-

_**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this**_

**Santana Lopez:** you two aren't even boyfriends and you acting like a couple!

**Kurt Hummel:** ^ignoring like always^ come on Blaine it will be fun!

**Blaine Anderson:** I have to? *puppy eyes*

**Rachel Berry:** yes.

**Mercedes Jones:** yes.

**Kurt Hummel:** yes.

**Blaine Anderson:** ugh fine -_-

_**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones *LOVE* this comment**_

**Blaine Anderson:** I hate you, facebook -_-

**Facebook:** love you too (;

**Blaine Anderson:** O.o

...

**Kurt Hummel:** after the mall! now with the girls (and Blaine and Finn) in my house watching a movie! I think a new love is blooming between our old couple!

**_Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this_**

**Rachel Berry:** it's not true!

**Blaine Anderson:** awww the cuties are cuddling on the couch :3

**Finn Hudson:** I hope you two will choke on your popcorn -_-

**_Kurt Hummel and 3 others dislike this comment Rachel Berry like this comment_**

**Rachel Berry:** revenge.

**_Finn Hudson agree with this comment_**

...

**Finn Hudson** upload a photo 'Kurt and Blaine cuddling on the couch! who's the cuddling love birds now?'

_**Wes Montgomery, David Thomson, Nick Duval and 10 others like this**_

**Jeff Sterling:** oh my god yes!

**Kurt Hummel:** he only tripped on top of me! we wasn't cuddling!

**_Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen Chang and 10 others dislike this comment_**

**Rachel Berry:** yeah... "tripped" say whatever you want Kurt we all know the truth!

**Mercedes Jones:** I have to agree with her... besides I think Blaine had 'you know what' in his pants after he got up (;

**Blaine Anderson:** ... O.o

**Kurt Hummel:** why do I even try...?

...

**Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson** are now in relationship

**_Tina Cohen Chang and 40 others like this_**

**Kurt Hummel:** I TOLD YOU!

**Mercedes Jones:** like that wasn't expected...

**Noah Puckerman:** congratz dude!

**Santana Lopez:** the midge and frankenteen are together! AGAIN. congratz anyway, I hope this time you won't break up

**Finn Hudson:** thanks, Santana -_-

**Santana Lopez:** you welcome! :D

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I have I unicorn in my room!

**Kurt Hummel:** thank you, Britt!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt why you thank her? O.o

**Brittany S. Pierce:** because unicorns are magical. and Kurt his a unicorn.

**Blaine Anderson:** well... He really is magical...

**Mercedes Jones:** just kiss him already!

**Blaine Anderson:** what if I don't want to?

**Tina Cohen Chang:** yes you do

**Blaine Anderson:** OK whatever you say! Kurt what are you doing at Brittany's house anyway?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** we made out (;

**Blaine Anderson:** but I thought.. And Kurt... And Britt... WHAT?

**Kurt Hummel:** relax, we didn't made out... Well not today anyway

**Blaine Anderson:** what you mean not today? why did you ever made out with her?

**Noah Puckerman:** Anderson is jealous! (;

**_Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this comment_**

**Blaine Anderson:** shut up, Puck

...

_~Privet Massage between Kurt Hummel to Blaine Anderson~_

**Blaine:** you didn't answered my question

**Kurt:** ...what question?

**Blaine:** why did you made out with Brittany

**Kurt:** why do you want to know?

**Blaine:** because you're gay!

**Kurt:** yes i do, so?

**Blaine:** so why did you made out with Brittany?

**Kurt:** it's a long story...

**Blaine:** i'm on my way to the dorms

**Kurt:** it's non of your business!

_Blaine Anderson is now offline_

...

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt told me everything about his made out with Brittany. i'm in shock that they actually made out.

_**Rachel Berry and 18 others like this**_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** it was hot!

**Kurt Hummel:** mmmmaybe (;

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt! gay! you're gay!

**Kurt Hummel:** i'm kidding Blaine! it was.. weird...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** ^dislike^

**Rachel Berry:** Brittany you know there's a dislike bottom right?

_**Brittany S. Pierce:** _yeah I know I just didn't learn how to use it!

_**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and 67 others made a facepalm to this comment**_

...

**Santana Lopez:** on my way to Britt, someone need to explain her how to use the dislike bottom...

_**Brittany S. Pierce and 7 others like this**_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** can you take Lord Tubbington's cigarettes?

**Santana Lopez:** sure Britt...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** and also tell him to stop reading my diary

**Santana Lopez:** of course...

**Blaine Anderson:** i still can't understand if she just acting like that or not

**Kurt Hummel:** shh sweeite, leave them alone

**Brittany S. Pierce:** sweetie? wanky wanky (;

**Kurt Hummel:** let me guess... it's Satan.. oh i mean Santana!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** HA HA very funny, Hummel, yes it's me

**Blaine Anderson:** that was obvious...

_**Brittany S. Pierce dislike this comment**_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** yay Santana teached me how to use the dislike bottom! :D

* * *

and that's it! i tried to make it longer :3 review if you want i'll continue! :)


	3. Chapter 3

hey again! :D this a shorter chapter, i didn't have any ideas :/

~thanks to the amazing Liri that helped me x3 and Julie i love you! (happy?)~

i hope you'll enjoy this chapter! and thanks for the reviews! (even if there was less)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** why aren't there cheerios at Dalton?

**Rachel Berry:** umm because they're only boys?

**Kurt Hummel:** so...?

**Blaine Anderson:** come on, Kurt, we can't be cheerios

**Kurt Hummel:** well if you're that negative you can't.

**Santana Lopez:** come on, Anderson. let him be a cheerio, you'll love him in those tight pants (;

**Blaine Anderson:** no I won't!

**Noah Puckerman:** of course you won't, it's gonna be harder for you to get in them (;

**_Santana Lopez agree with that comment  
_****_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel dislike this comment_**

...

**Kurt Hummel:** guys me and Blaine only friends! stop thinking we're dating!

_**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and 29 others dislike this**_

**Noah Puckerman:** SUUUURE...

**Finn Hudson:** Blaine coming to our house everyday after school and after lunch you two ALWAYS walking upstairs to your room and closing the door even if Burt say it isn't allowed

**Santana Lopez:** oooh wanky (; what you two doing there?

**Finn Hudson: **dude I remind you- don't hurt my baby brother!

**Mercedes Jones:** While we was watching the movie a few days ago you two couldn't stop looking at each other and blush

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Blaine Anderson:** ...

**Jeff Sterling: **Look! they aren't denying!

**David Thomson:** also in dalton they always together...

**Wes Montgomery:** and after the warblers practice they running to their dorms as soon as they can...

**Nick Duval:** and they was sleeping in the same bed a few times... Oh and they also made out at the warbler party!

**Blaine Anderson:** OH GOD SHUT UP!

**Kurt Hummel:** NICK!

**Mercedes Jones:** they what?

**Rachel Berry:** KURT! tell us everything!

**Kurt Hummel:** it was only truth or dare and it was a little kiss! SHUT UP!

**Wes Montgomery:** suuuuure... Kurtie-Pie, Blainy, you both are dating. stop denying it.

**Santana Lopez:** did they had boners when they finish to made out?

**Jeff Sterling:** we don't know, they went to their dorms :D

**Santana Lopez:** omg WANKY! (;

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Blaine you didn't got Kurt pregnant right?

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Blaine Anderson:** O.o

...

**Wes Montgomery:** me, **David Thomson**, **Jeff** **Sterling** and **Nick Duval** want to go lock Kurt and Blaine in the tiny closet in the second floor (:

**_Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and 69 others like this  
Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson dislike this_**

**Kurt Hummel:** *hiding under the bed*

**Blaine Anderson:** *going under the bed with Kurt*

**Nick Duval:** this is better then the closet (;

**Santana Lopez:** wanky (;

**Rachel Berry:** drag them in the closet already!

**Kurt Hummel:** I hate you all -_-

**Jeff Sterling:** we love you too Kurtie :D

...

**Nick Duval:** apparently Kurt and Blaine hiding somewhere ):

**_Wes Montgomery and 60 others dislike this_**

**Brittany S. Pierce:** where is my unicorns? ):

**Finn Hudson:** they're here in the living room watching a movie!

**David Thomson:** when they'll go to Kurt's room lock them there!

**Finn Hudson:** okay I will

**Wes Montgomery:** great. Mission one is starting!

**Kurt Hummel:** mission one isn't started and will never start! stop all this we only friends!

**Jeff Sterling:** boo )':

**Finn Hudson:** I'm going to do it anyway (:

_**Santana Lopez, Nick Duval and 40 others like this comment**_

...

**Finn Hudson:** mission 1 failed ): they went to Lima Bean ):

_**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this  
Wes Montgomery, Quinn Fabray and 59 others dislike this**_

**Blaine Anderson:** *evil laugh* bwahahaha!

**Wes Montgomery:** *sobs* noooooooo!

**Rachel Berry:** MEANIES!

**Santana Lopez:** just wait Anderson. just wait.

**Blaine Anderson:** *hiding under the blanket* don't kill me

...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** facebook is annoying i don't know how to get in the news feed :(

**Facebbok:** Brittnay just click on the news feed in the corner!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** oh thank you facebook!

**Facebook:** you welcome, Britt!

**Blaine Anderson:** only i think it's weird that Brittany talking to the freaking FACEBOOK!

**Santana Lopez:** leave Britts alone, it's like you aren't talking to your page all the time

**Blaine Anderson:** ...

...

**Kurt Hummel** and **Finn Hudson** are now friends with **Carole Hudson** and **Burt Hummel**

...

**Burt Hummel** posted on** Carole Hudson** wall-  
why your last name is only Hudson?

**Carole Hudson:** i have to change it

**Burt Hummel:** yes you're married to me.

**Carole Hudson:** how do i change it?

**Burt Hummel:** KUUUUUUUUUURT!

**Kurt Hummel:** ugh -_- i'm on my way, dad...

...

**Carole Hudson** changed her name to **Carole Hudson-Hummel**

**_Burt Hummel like this_**

**Burt Hummel:** now i'm happy :)

**Carole Hudson-Hummel:** great, hon i'm happy for you

...

**Santana Lopez:** I'm getting paid, 500 dollars,

**Mike Change:** I have a dog and now I bet you're really mad and I bet you're really sad 'cause

**Brittany S. Pierce:** oh buttersnap! I lost my dolphin hat.

**Rachel Berry:** I like making mac & cheese, while flying over seas.

**Blaine Anderson:** one moment please ! I gotta sneeze.

**Kurt Hummel:** god bless you.

**Rachel Berry:** a crocodile ate my sock.

**Finn Hudson:** I wish my pillow could talk.

**Tina Cohen Change:** a giant toad flying thorough the air.

**Kurt Hummel:** it got stuck in Blaine's hair! Stop wearing so much gel.

**_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Jeff Sterling and 97 others agree and like this comment_**  
**_Blaine Anderson dislike this comment_**

...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** we need to build thing like Phineas and Ferb! I wanna build a rollercoster!

**Rachel Berry:** and how are you gonna build it?

** Brittany S. Pierce:** umm.. With Santana ! She'll help me.

**Santana Lopez:** sure I will, Britts!

**Kurt Hummel:** I wanna help to!

**Blaine Anderson:** why are you helping this

**Kurt Hummel: **to be supportive, She'll forget tomorrow

** Brittany S. Pierce:** yay! Blaine help us too! That way you could be closer to Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** you don't have to do this, Blaine

**Blaine Anderson:** sure, I'll go with you. I'll help too

**Rachel Berry:** Blaine that's so sweet that you wanna be with Kurt

**Blaine Anderson:** just shut up

**_Kurt Hummel likes this_**

* * *

shorter but i think it's funnier :3 the song (more like random sentences) is "above all this random 4- Christina & Sarah" ~i'm addicted~

please review! **REVIEWS=LOVE x3**


	4. Chapter 4

okay so i kinda abandoned this story because only 3 people were reading it, but yesterday i saw that there's more readers!

so yes i'm gonna continue, and i hope most of you are still following!

about my grammer- yes i sucks at that, like really sucks i barely know anything at grammer but i try my best! you can massage me about a problem i did and fix it, if you want to and then i'll fix it on the chapter! :)

that's it basically, lucky i had most of this chapter writen on my phone so i could just upload it ^-^

so here it is! after a long time- chapter 4! i hopw you would like it!

p.s.- please review if you want be to continue :3

* * *

**Jeff Sterling:** how fun is to tease Blaine and Kurt? ^-^

_**Nick Duval, Santana Lopez and 226 others like this**_

_**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson dislike this**_

**Wes Montgomery:** don't worry, guys. We'll get you in the closet together

**Blaine Anderson:** no you won't.

**Jeff Sterling:** we won't? Well Kurt's in there already

**Kurt Hummel:** I. hate. you. all.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm running away from you!

**Wes Montgomery:** oh he ran, only that he was on Facebook while doing it...

**Jeff sterling:** so he fell on a rock, we caught him aaaaaaaand.. he's in the closet! how ironic.

**Kurt Hummel:** nice to see you, Blaine... guys what do you want us to do? What will make you let us out ? ):

**Jeff Sterling:** admit you love each other and kiss

**Blaine Anderson:** here, we did. Now we're together! Let us out!

**Wes Montgomery:** okay

...

**Kurt Hummel:** yay! We're out! Just messing with you. We didn't do a thing but laughing at you.

_**Blaine Anderson like this**_

_**Wes Montgomery, Rachel Berry, and 145 more people dislike this.**_

**Jeff Sterling:** not funny!

...

**Facebook:** hello, my people.

**Brittany S. pierce:** hey Facebook dude! :D

**Facebook:** heyyyy. Are you having fun here?

**Kurt Hummel:** who the hell are you?

**Facebook:** I'm Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson:** you again... O.o

...

**Blaine Anderson:** can't believe that just happened. It's the most embarrassing thing that happened to me ever.

**Kurt Hummel:** come on, it was pretty funny!

**Jeff Sterling:** what happened?

**Blaine Anderson:** a dog bit my butt today at lunch.

**Kurt Hummel:** you should've seen it, it's like one moment he's just sitting and the next one he's puting his hands on his butt and screaming! it was so funny!

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm in pain now. It's not funny.

**Jeff Sterling:** it really is funny, feel better Blainey! Kurt will take care of you !

**Kurt Hummel:** sure, why not.

**Rachel Berry:** you're gonna take care of Blaine's hurt butt? Ha.

**_Jeff Sterling and 79 more people likes this._**

_**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson dislike this.**_

**Finn Hudson:** come on Rachel! That's my brother! I'm gonna have nightmares!

_**Rachel Berry dislike this**_

_**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this**_

...

**Kurt Hummel:** can't believe Blaine Had to get a shot in the butt because of the dog bite!

**_Santana Lopez and 139 others like this_**

**Blaine Anderson:** stop it! It's not funny!

**Rachel Berry:** yes it is, Blaine! It's HILARIOUS!

**Blaine Anderson:** yeah? Well now I'm in pain and all of you laughing isn't helping -_-

**Santana Lopez:** I thought Kurt was taking care of you (;

**Kurt Hummel:** I only went with him to the doctor

**Santana Lopez:** wait, wait. Kurt saw Blaine get the shot in the butt? Come on guys, you two are totally fucking each other

_**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel dislike this**_

_**Jeff Sterling, Rachel berry and 152 others like this**_

**Blaine Anderson:** no, he didn't saw me get the shot he waited outside

**Santana Lopez:** whatever story cover you want

...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I have an Invisible spray! Now no one can see me! Well only Santana can because I asked the spray for her to see me.

_**Santana Lopez and 10 others like this**_

**Kurt Hummel:** that's so amazing! Can I have some of it?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** of course unicorn! You and Blaine could use it and ask to see only each other and then you can made out and no one will know you're together because they won't see you!

**Blaine Anderson:** We. Are. Not. Together. But give me some of that spray though

**Nick Duval:** seriously Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** yes!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I'll bring you some tomorrow. If you'll see a can of spray flying in the air, know it's me, okay? :D

_**Blaine Anderson likes this.**_

...

_~privet message between Brittany S. Pierce and Blaine Anderson~_

**Brittany:** wait! Blaine! You're at dalton! How about you and Kurt will come tomorrow to my house and get the spray?

**Blaine:** okay, I'll see what we can do! Thanks Britt!

**Brittany:** what do you need the spray for? So Kurt won't see you staring at him all day?

**Blaine:** ha, no I to do pranks on the warbler

**Brittany:** Santana say it's not good to lie! stop lying Blaine!

**Blaine:** ...technical error- lost contact with server, and couldn't reach it after 3 tries. sorry. :( Facebook understands if you hate it now, but Facebook still loves you.

**Brittany:** noooo i still love you Facebook! :3

...

**Finn Hudson:** it was raining just yesterday. It's middle of the winter. Why is there a huge heat wave today?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** maybe the clouds are tired of raining.

**Finn Hudson:** yes I'm sure that's the reason!

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn... Just... Why?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** because I'm right. Raining all winter must make them tired, and they need the sun to help them survive. If a cloud gets too tired he turns into gray and falls. Sometime on people's heads and it's not really fun when you have a watery thingy on your head.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, should I even ask?

**Kurt Hummel:** no, not really.

...

**Kurt Hummel:** ugh Jeff and Nick are dragging me to the chior room to show me something but they can't tell me what. grr -_-

**_Blaine Anderson and 21 others like this_**

**Wes Montgomery:** be patient, Kurt!

...

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** are now in a relationship

**_Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray and 167 others like this_**

**Rachel Berry:** OMG what?

**Tina Cohen Chang:** omgomgomg KURT tell us EVERYTHING!

**Quinn Fabray:** finally!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** true dolphins love!

...

**Kurt Hummel:** the moment when you get back to Dalton and suddenly the Warblers start singing 'Teenage Dream' and in the end of the song Blaine coming to you, going down on one knee, giving me a rose and tell me he love me and that he would be honored to be my boyfriend! "Lucky i'm in love with my best friend..."

**_Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen Chang, Rachel Berry and 229 others like this_**

**Mercedes Jones:** OMG SO ROMANTIC!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** oh my god! you guys are so cute!

**Finn Hudson:** don't hurt my baby brother or I swear you will suffer!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm older then you, Finn

**Santana Lopez:** congratz, lady Hummel and warbler Mc'dapper! I hope you will have a wonderful, cheesy gay life!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** yay! so my unicorns will have dolphins and unicorns babies?

**Blaine Anderson:** should I answer that?

**Quinn Fabray:** no.

**Kurt Hummel:** not really.

**_Brittany S. Pierce dislike this comment_**

...

**Jeff Sterling: **oh, boo, no more Klaine teasing ):

**_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this_**

**_Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and 194 others dislike this_**

**Santana Lopez: **i don't know what about you, but i think there would be a lot more reasons to tease them now

_**Quinn Fabray, Nick Duval and 200 others like this**_

**Blaine Anderson: **oh dammit.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5! hurray! :D

hope you all will like it :3

* * *

**Finn Hudson** and **Rachel Berry** are now single

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and 19 others dislike this_

**Kurt Hummel:** what the hell. why did you broke up?

...

**Finn Hudson** and **Quinn Fabray **are now in relationship

_Quinn Fabray and 3 others like this_

_Rachel Berry and 17 others dislike this_

**Rachel Berry:** whatever.

**Kurt Hummel:** but why?

...

**Rachel Berry **and **Jesse St. James** are now in relationship

_Jesse St. James like this_

_Finn Hudson and 27 others dislike this_

**Finn Hudson:** ew him again?

**Rachel Berry:** yes, you have a problem with that?

**Finn Hudson:** yes because I want you to be with me!

**Jesse St. James:** you know I'm here...right..?

**Rachel Berry:** well I wanted that too but you broke up with me and now you dating Quinn!

**Finn Hudson:** but I still want you!

**Kurt Hummel:** I still didn't understand what's going on here

...

**Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson** are now in a relationship

_Finn Hudson and 29 others like this_

**Kurt Hummel:** wow. you two are so confusing.

...

**Kurt Hummel** posted on **Rachel** **Berry**'s wall: explain to me NOW what the hell happened between you and Finn

**Rachel Berry:** we broke up, and now we're back together

**Kurt Hummel:** oh really? yeah I noticed that, Rach, but I want the whole story.

**Rachel Berry:** fine. he broke up with me cause he said he still loved Quinn, yet he never actully let go of me, then I went to Jesse and Finn totally freaked out! I really never saw the point of lying and breaking up, but that's my Finn. Well anyway now we're back together.

**Kurt Hummel:** jeez, can you be more complicated?

**Blaine Anderson:** yeah, guys, just look at me and Kurt. I love him and he loves me, and we'll never ever break up

_Kurt Hummel like this comment_

**Kurt Hummel:** awww Blainey!

_Blaine Anderson like this comment_

**Rachel Berry:** yeah, Blaine, I know that, but what that have to do with anything?

**Blaine Anderson:** it doesn't, I just like saying it.

_Kurt Hummel like this comment_

**Rachel Berry:** Awwww! Well now let's go back to me. me and Finn are NOT complicated!

**Kurt Hummel:** you two broke up and got back together for like 6 time just in one month!

**Blaine Anderson:** whoa, new record.

**Finn Hudson:** will you just let this go? stop messing with our love life and go back you your own

**Blaine Anderson:** I would love to. I love my love life.

_Kurt Hummel like this comment_

**Kurt Hummel:** and i love my love life too! but i love you more!

**Blaine Anderson:** no, I love you more!

**Finn Hudson:** *cough* stopbeingsocheesyitsannoying *cough*

**Kurt Hummel:** wow, Finn, you just got to a new level of stupidness.

**Rachel Berry:** don't talk about my boyfriend like that!

**Blaine Anderson:** oh please, Rachel, you know it's the truth!

**Rachel Berry:** well...

**Finn Hudson:** HEY!

**Kurt Hummel:** shut up and walk away, Finn

**Finn Hudson:** you three are mean )':

**Santana Lopez:** what about making that a four, whale skin? (;

**Finn Hudson:** STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT

**Santana Lopez:** let me think about it...

**Santana Lopez:** no.

_Finn Hudson dislike this comment_

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel, Santana is mean to me.

**Rachel Berry:**and what do you want me to do about that?

** Finn Hudson:**I don't know! make her stop

**Santana Lopez:** Awww, the whale has a bodyguard. Too bad she's smaller than Blaine. Which means something.

**Rachel Berry:**Santana, stop!

**Santana Lopez: **make me, bitch.

**Rachel Berry:** sorry, Finn, I'm scared

_..._

**Kurt Hummel:** I have the cheesiest boyfriend EVER.

**Blaine Anderson:** don't act like you don't like it.

**Kurt Hummel:** of course I like it.

_Blaine Anderson like this comment_

**Jeff Sterling:** D'awwwww, our little kids grew up to be two cheesy boyfriends!

**Blaine Anderson:** shut up, Jeff

...

**Kurt Hummel:** i can't believe my dad actually think a family trip to the grocery store going to be fun.

_Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel and 3 others like this_

_^Kurt Hummel dislike this likes^_

**Burt Hummel:** come on kiddo you know it would be fun! we can take Blaine with us if you want

**Blaine Anderson:** oh yes yes yes I want to come! Kurt can I come?

**Kurt Hummel:** it depends how you want to come (;

**Burt Hummel:** KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL.

**Kurt Hummel:** sorry. yes Blaine, you can come

**Finn Hudson:** Kuuuuuuurt can I drive you in the cart?

**Kurt Hummel:** no.

**Finn Hudson:** please?

**Kurt Hummel:** NO.

**Finn Hudson:** pretty pretty please?

**Kurt Hummel:** FINN. NO.

**Finn Hudson:** meanie ):

...

**Kurt Hummel:** OH MY GOD THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPENED.

_Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Rachel Berry:** huh?

**Kurt Hummel:** we got kicked out of the grocery store because of Finn and Blaine.

**Rachel Berry:** what did they do?

**Blaine Anderson:** come on it was so fun! Finn rolled me down on the shopping cart it was hilarious!

**Rachel Berry:** oh my god. just... why?

**Finn Hudson:** because it was so fun!

**Kurt Hummel:** yes Rachel, we both have stupid boyfriends. Even if Blaine's face were kind of adorable.

**Blaine Anderson:** kind of? You love my face.

**Kurt Hummel:** never said I didn't.

**Rachel Berry:** I bet people thought Finn tried to kidnap Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** with Blaine's smile? no way. he didn't smiled like that after our first kiss.

**Blaine Anderson:** hey, when I got back to my room after kissing you and you didn't rejected me my smile was so big I thought I was gonna break my cheek bones.

**Finn Hudson:** kidnap? No way. Ruined the store? Maybe a little bit.

**Kurt Hummel:** *facepalm*

...

**Burt Hummel** posted on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: Kurt how i upload pictures? i have some of yours as a kid and i want to upload them

_Blaine Anderson like this_

_Kurt Hummel dislike this_

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD!

**Blaine Anderson:** awwwww! baby Kurt, that's adorable!

**Burt Hummel:** he had freckles and he was doing all this tea parties, you have to see this!

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD STOP! PLEASE!

**Blaine Anderson:** Mr Hummel can i please come now and see them?

**Burt Hummel:** first, call me Burt, second, of course you can! can you explain to me how to upload them?

**Blaine Anderson:** sure! i'm on my way

**Kurt Hummel:** DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, ANDERSON.

...

**_Burt Hummel uploaded new photos to 'Kurt as a baby'_**

_Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry and 16 others like this_

**Rachel Berry: **OMG Kurt! you're so cute!

**Blaine Anderson:** that's my baby boyfriend -hearts-

...

**Kurt Hummel** posted on Blaine Anderson's wall- Blaine, you're a dead man you hear me. DEAD MAN.

**Noah Puckerman:** oooooh Anderson in trubles!

**Santana Lopez:** and will probably won't get some anymore!

**Kurt Hummel:** shut up you two.

**Blaine Anderson:** i'm sorry, Kurt but you were so cute and adorable, you still are, i swear you're the cutest boy i've ever seen!

**Kurt Hummel:** you really think like that?

**Blaine Anderson:** of course i do, sweetie!

**Noah Puckerman:** aaaaand we're back to the cheesiness, you two are not fun.

**Santana Lopez:** i agree with Puckerman

**Blaine Anderson:** just. go. away.

**Santana Lopez:** whatever

**Noah Puckerman:** later, dudes

**Kurt Hummel:** DO NOT CALL ME DUDE!

**Noah Puckerman:** woah. scary Kurt.

**Finn Hudson:** i know right? you need to see him at home, he's not as "cute" as he seen, he's more scary then Quinn

**Quinn Fabray:** WHAT THAT SHOULD MEAN!

**Finn Hudson:** nothing! jeez they both are scary...

**Noah Puckerman:** i agree

**Kurt Hummel:** be careful you two. i'll revenge.

**Finn Hudson:** mommy ._.

**Quinn Fabray:** oh, yes, you should be scared

**Blaine Anderson:** STOP WITH THE COMMENTS AND GET OFF MY WALL

* * *

this chapter made me laugh.

btw the thing with the grocery store actually happened to me yesterday.

i thank to my dad for this part xD hope you liked it, please review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

HEY EVERYONE! :D

i forgot to tell you, i'm going to upload every Friday! today it came out really late because i wasn't home so i couldn't upload this chapter.

it's really short this time ):

i'll try to do the next chapter longer! i already have a few ideas ^-^

enjoy the chapter! :3

* * *

_**Sue Sylvester** had opened an **account**_

_Rachel Berry, Mike Chang and 28 others dislike this_

**Kurt Hummel:** please tell me it's just a nightmare and i'm about to wake up in a few minutes. please.

**Rachel Berry:** BLOCKING.

**Kurt Hummel:** this time i actually agree with Rachel

**Sue Sylvester:** you glee kids. you all will regret it.

**Finn Hudson:** no, we won't, Sue!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** yes just leave us alone!

**Sue Sylvester:** oh it's on.

...

**Blaine Anderson:** just got an awesome new book! The Land Of Stories-The Wishing Spell! :D

**Kurt Hummel: **i never heard of it, who wrote it?

**Blaine Anderson:** Chris Colfer. Kurt, I think he looks like you! Just a bit older.

**Kurt Hummel:** upload a photo.

...

**_Kurt Hummel like the page: Junior Balls._**

_Santana Lopez and 9 others like this_

_Burt Hummel dislikes this_

**Santana Lopez:** wanky (;

**Burt Hummel:** KURT.

**Kurt Hummel:** yes dad?

**Burt Hummel: **why the heck you like 'junior balls'?

**Kurt Hummel:** ugh, dad it's not what you think!

...

**Blaine Anderson** wrote on **Kurt Hummel**'s wall: your dad scares me.

_Burt Hummel like this_

**Kurt Hummel:** why?

**Blaine Anderson:** he called me and screamed at me. He said something with me being a junior and you liking a page with balls. What is that even mean?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my God. I'll talk to him, Sorry he scared you!

...

**Quinn Fabray:** Finn i love you! leave that stupid Rachel and marry me!

_Rachel Berry and 14 others dislike this_

**Finn Hudson:** you.. What.

**Quinn Fabray:** what just happened? I never wrote this

**Finn Hudson:** I don't get it.

**Kurt Hummel:** someone hacked her account, Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh. So.. She doesn't want to marry me?

**Kurt Hummel:** no.

**Finn Hudson:** oh.

**Kurt Hummel:** I have a feeling it was Sue.

**Sue Sylvester:** you are right, porcelain! I had fun doing it, too.

**Quinn Fabray:** how exactly did you hacked me?

**Sue Sylvester:** I can do anything, I'm Sue Sylvester.

...

**Burt Hummel** wrote in **Blaine Anderson**'s wall: sorry I scared you. Kurt explained to me I was wrong.

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this_

**Blaine Anderson:** that's okay. Though I don't understand what happened...

**Kurt Hummel:** I liked a page called Junior Balls, and I meant Proms, clearly my dad took it the wrong way because you're a junior.

**Blaine Anderson:** i'm sure you would like the other kind as well (;

**Burt Hummel:** i'll cut your legs, Blaine

**Blaine Anderson:** i'm sorry Mr. Hummel!

**Burt Hummel: **yes. you really should be sorry.

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD.

...

**_Blaine Anderson uploaded a new photo names- 'That's Chris Colfer! Look Kurt! He really looks like you!' _**

_Santana Lopes and 34 others like this_

**Santana Lopez:** the hobbit's right.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurt, you have a dolphin twin and you never told us?

**Kurt Hummel:** what.. he doesn't look like me!

**Blaine Anderson:** yes he is. You're like twins!

**Kurt Hummel:** oh so why won't you date with him?

**Finn Hudson:** dude, Blaine's kinda right, you really look like twins

**Kurt Hummel:** stop. Calling. Me. Dude.

**Finn Hudson:** Okay, okay. Creepy.

**Burt Hummel:** as I remember Kurt never had a twin, but I have to admit they really look the same

_Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson and 17 others like this_

**Kurt Hummel:** I hate everyone who liked my dad's comment

**Blaine Anderson:** even me? *puppy eyes*

**Kurt Hummel:** yes.

**Blaine Anderson:** )':

...

_**Quinn Fabray uploaded new video named- 'sweet revenge'**_

_Kurt Hummel like this_

_Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang and 95 others dislike this_

**Kurt Hummel:** oh, sweet, sweet revenge.

**Santana Lopez:** in some weird way, I'm turned on right now.

**Mercedes Jones:** omg that just gross!

**Mike Chang:** is that tongue?

**Noah Puckerman:** QUINN YOU SAID YOU DELETED THAT!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Puck, are you and Finn are unicorns like Kurt and Blaine?

**Rachel Berry:** FINN ARE YOU GAY?

**Finn Hudson:** NO! it was truth or dare!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** uniKlaine and uniFuck Santana Lopez: sweetie don't say that.

**Noah Puckerman:** ok. Me and Finn AREN'T gays!

**Kurt Hummel:** yeah well, if you was I was probably dating Finn already

**Blaine Anderson:** wait. you was in love with FINN? but it's Finn!

**Kurt Hummel:** shh honey, go back to listen to Katy Perry

**Blaine Anderson:** okay, love, anything you want

**Quinn Fabray:** I love revenges.

...

**Finn Hudson** is now single

_Rachel Berry and 13 others dislike this_

**Rachel Berry:** WHAT? WHY?

**Kurt Hummel:** please not again.

...

**Finn Hudson** and **Noah Puckerman** are now in a relationship

_Brittany S. Pierce like this_

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 163 others dislike this_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** yay more unicorns!

**Rachel Berry:** O.o

**Kurt Hummel:** o.O

**Mercedes Jones:** o.O

**Tina Cohan Chang:** o.O

**Mike Chang:** O.o

**Quinn Fabray:** this is just SO weird.

**Finn Hudson: **WTF? I didn't do that!

**Noah Puckerman:** ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew.

**Sue Sylvester:** sorry boys, after the porn I saw on Quinn' wall it was the right thing to do.

**Finn Hudson:** oh my god! It was just a truth or dare kiss! Quinn called me pussy I had to!

**Noah Puckerman:** yeah and after that I was vomiting for like, an hour.

**Kurt Hummel:** *COUGH COUGH*

**Noah Puckerman:** sorry, dude

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll just ignore it this time. Sue, how the hell did I even have you as a friend?

**Rachel Berry:** yeah... I remember I blocked you!

**Kurt Hummel:** me, too!

**Sue Sylvester:** I hacked you all and accepted my friendship request.

_Every friend of Sue dislike this_

* * *

yes. short. i know, i know! i'm not happy about it too

**please, please review! reviews make me happy and when i'm happy i have ideas :D**


End file.
